


I'm Not a Damsel in Distress.

by Elizlyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Magic, NonHuman!Reader, Rape/Non-con Elements, Succubus!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizlyn/pseuds/Elizlyn
Summary: Dean captures a succubus, why are they keeping you? What does Crowley want with you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story got away from me, it told me where it wanted to go even though I didn't want it to. Everything I intended this story to be jumped out the window & it steered itself.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, my name there is also Elizlyn. I'd like your opinion on my fics so I know what you like & what wasn't so great. Thank You!

Woke up tied to a chair in a dark metal room, you notice the warded iron cuffs & the demon seal on the concrete floor. You aren't too worried, you can bypass these any time you want. You decide to stick it out to figure out who dared tie you up & why.  
"Hello?" You decide to try the 'innocent damsel' technique to lure them in, it's a lot of fun. "Please let me go, I'll give you anything you want." You hear someone move just outside the door. "Is someone there? Please... Please help me." No answer. "I don't know what you want from me. Please let me go, I have a family."  
"No you don't." Scoffs the voice behind the door.  
"Sir p-please... Please let me go." Artificial water works in 3...2...1... "Please don't k-kill m-me." You cry. "Please let me go, I won't tell anyone... I haven't seen your face I can't identify you... You can let me go." Your sobbing the best you can.  
"I know what you are, you can drop the act." The voice demands, you can hear him talking in hushed voices to someone else.  
"I don't know who you think I am but I promise you, I'm not her. Please... Please I'll do anything." Your sobbing & blubbering, giving the act the best performance you've ever given, Lucifer himself would be fooled.  
The door burst open & you clamp your eyes shut, tears streaming down your face.  
"Are you sure?" You hear a second voice ask.  
"Of course I'm sure!" The first voice yells excitedly.  
"Oh god... Please... Please don't... Don't kill me." You bring the crying up to a hickuping mess. "Please... It's n-not to late you don't have to h-hurt me." You feel a liquid splashed all over you, probably holy water. Stupid hunters. "What? What is that?"  
"See, no burns." The second voice says. While you continue to cry & whimper.  
"Son of a bitch! The tip was solid."   
"Ma'am are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" The second voice sounds wary.  
That's why you love the damsel, it always works. "Please, p-please just let me go. I won't tell anyone."  
"It's ok, we'll get you home. What's your name?"  
"(Y/n), p-please..." Your keeping up the act, no way your dropping it your just too close.  
"She fits the description, she's got the same name."  
Shit...  
"I'm gonna need more to go by than a vague description & a name. Besides, holy water did nothing."  
"Holy water? What? Please I haven't done anything I haven't hurt anyone. I don't know who you're looking for... Please just let me go."  
"Put a blind fold on her, run all the tests."  
With that you hear the two of them leave the room. You don't give up the act just yet, they might have cameras. Soon someone comes back to blindfold you & starts putting all sorts of liquids & powders on your skin.  
"No hints in the lore. Any results from the tests?" The first one asks.  
"Nothing, I can't make heads or tails of this one... Wait! Tails! Don't they have tails in movies?" The first one excitedly exclaims.  
Crap.  
"Dean, we are not taking off her dress."  
"Come on Sammy, if she doesn't have a tail I'll take her home myself."  
"P-please d-don't." You plead.  
Dean grabs onto the hem of your dress tugging it up.  
"Dean! What are you doing?!" Sam yells.  
"No! Please! Stop! Please don't let him rape me!" You thrash around clamping your thighs together.  
Starting at the base of your tailbone & wrapping down your left thigh are the markings of your tail. It appears as a tattoo until it unfurls & takes its true form.  
"Ha! See, tails!" Dean is smugly excited.  
"Ok fine... what do you jokers want?" The jig is up, you drop the act.  
"What are you?" Sam demands.  
"Oh, I'm your first. I'm flattered. Can you at least take off the blind fold? I'd do it myself but I'm rather enjoying our game."  
"This is a game to you?" Sam seems somewhere between surprised & angered.  
"Do you really think you took me by force? Didn't it seem a little easy to you there pumpkin?" You look in the direction you think Dean is in.  
"She did seem a bit too timid, thought I made a mistake at first." He admits.  
"Come on untie me, I'm hungry." You lick your lips seductively.  
"Dream on bitch." You hear Dean growl.  
"You sound fun. No offense Sammy honey, you're hot as fuck, but I'd like to lick your friend from head to toe."   
"What are you?!" Yells Sam.  
"I don't want to hurt you, I'm starving." You plead with him, genuinely.  
"Ok that's it, we're leaving." Dean stomps toward the door.  
"Wait... Please, stay... I'm sorry, I'm just so hungry."  
"Nice try." Spits Sam.  
"I'll tell you anything, I'll do anything... I just... Please! I can't control it!"  
"Control what?" Sam sounds concerned but skeptical.  
"I'm a succubus, if I go to long... I could hurt you. Please... I don't want to hurt anybody. I don't want to die."  
"Your a... How long has it been sense you ate?" Sam wonders out loud.  
"Four weeks... I don't know how long I can hang on."  
"What do you eat?"   
"What you want most... If it's to be given willingly it's enjoyable, usually for all parties. If not... Your heart will do."  
"You eat hearts?" Dean asks with a discussed snarl.  
"Not literally, your most hidden desires. If you don't give them willingly... If I'm just to hungry... I remove it all together, I can't stop it... I do my best to find pedos if the hunger gets to strong."  
"What you suck it out of them?" Sam asks.  
"More or less... I don't want hurt anyone, I just need to eat."  
"How can you tell what someone's desire is?"  
"Hit or miss, more of a feeling. Sometimes a smell." You take a good sniff of Dean. "Mmmm, you smell so good." Your tail unwinds from your thigh & comes up to remove your blindfold. "I know what you want, I can give it to you... Don't worry darling, I won't tell anyone." You give him a sly wink, looking him up & down licking your lips. "Come on, I'm about to lose it. You've got to feed me." You unbind yourself striding out of the devils trap. "I don't want to hurt anyone..."  
Deans eyes go wide as if he just noticed you left the trap. "How did you do that?"  
"Clearly not a demon. I don't want your soul. I could have used my abilities on you but I haven't. I haven't used them in years. I know you want to hurt me, but I don't want to hurt either of you."  
"Prove it." Sam demands.  
You look at Sam. Then back at Dean. "Please... Sit in the chair. Don't move, no matter what you see." Dean sits in the chair under your control. "I'm sorry."  
"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam looks at him in shock.  
You turn to Sam. "Take off your clothes, lay down over by your friend." He does as you instruct. "I'm so sorry."  
"He's my brother." He tells you as he toes off his boots & unzips his pants. "So you aren't a demon?" He finishes undressing & lays in arms length of Dean.  
"No, it doesn't work like that. You'll get no blood from me." You say as you sit on his chest.  
"Look in my eyes, we can start now. Take what you want from me so I can get what I need from you... Do you understand?"  
"Yes ma'am." He grabs you roughly, ripping off your dress as he licks your skin.  
"Please." You purr. This seems to spur him on as he grabs you by the hair & bites into your shoulder causing you to wince. "Not a demon baby, you won't get your fix here." You hear him whimper then growl in anger before flipping you harshly onto your stomach. He enters you with one swift dry motion & you cry out in pain tears prickling your eyes. His hands leaving dark bruises on your hips as he thrusts in reckless abandon. Sounds of skin on skin fill the dungeon with Sam's happy grunts & your pained cries. Dean watches in horror unable to move as you cry out in pain. Sam thrusts in one last time filling you with his cum before falling back stunned, his cock swiftly exiting you with one last pained cry. He lays on his back falling fast asleep. You turn to climb upon Sam's sated, sleeping form, pausing to lap up his cum & your blood from Sam's spent orgasm. You crawl up to Sam giving him a hungry kiss, a trail of blue light slipping from his mouth to yours. You turn to glance at Dean, his eyes wide with horror. "It's done, he'll be fine now... You can move."  
"What did you do to him?!" Dean yells at you as you wince & climb off Sam's body.  
"The sex only hurts for me, his cum helps but I needed a bigger meal. I took his desire, it was destructive."  
"Did you just eat his soul?!"  
"No! I ate his addiction! That's all!"  
"Y-you can do that?"  
"He will never crave the blood again. Zero chance of relapse."  
"Son of a bitch... Does it work with anything?"  
"Not exactly. I can't make a werewolf stop craving human hearts. I can make a human quitting smoking or beating their wife. I can take a life if I need to, but. I won't do that."  
"Did you have to make him to hurt you like that?"  
"I'm used to it, it's fine."  
"It shouldn't have to be like that, it should be good for you too."  
"Sex is about survival, that's all."  
"That was not sex, it was violent. Horrible." He looks discussed.  
Before you can explain further you collapse on the dungeon floor. Completely knocked out, Dean wakes Sam up who only partly remembers what happened. Sam shamefully pulls his clothes back on then carries you up into the living quarters to lay you on an empty bed as he hears your stomach growl.  
You woke up with the youngest Winchester staring at you. He's sitting on the edge bed next to you. "Dean told me what I did... I-I'm sorry."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"How am I? I should be asking you that."  
"A little sore... Hungry."  
"Is it always like that?"  
"Only if I have to compel someone, it can be rough. I don't have time to prepare. First time it scared me to death, I couldn't turn it off... Thought he was going to kill me."  
"Why do you do it?"  
"I can only take the pain for so long, I hold off as long as I can. Then the dam bursts & a new pain takes over. It's not about the sex..."  
"It was so... I lost control."  
"It's nothing, I'm fine. You're better now, that's what matters."  
"What happens if you don't..."  
"I die. It's happened before, I didn't know it was... Like this. We're basically immortal beings, but I resisted. I died. The mortician was... A pervert & as surprised as I was."  
"What did you do to him?"  
"My kind is not known for its mercy. I didn't mean to. I'd never killed anyone before. I don't want to ever do that again." You cover your eyes with your forearm in shame.  
"Is that why you go against your nature? So you don't kill anyone?"  
"That's one of the reasons. There are a few things about the others you need to understand... If you see a succubus. Any succubus. Kill it, don't talk to it, just do it."  
"But.. But your a..."  
"You don't understand, they are vicious creatures. If they don't kill you they'll inslave you... You won't be you anymore, you'll be a-a thing. You'll belong to her till you die."  
"Sounds like marriage." Dean chimes in from somewhere, you didn't know he was in the room.  
"I'm not kidding, if you see one or if you just suspect someone is one. You kill it. Keeping one for questioning was very stupid, you should have killed me before I even opened my eyes."  
"Why have we never seen any of you before?"  
"Not many of us left, someone slaughtered most of the population. Smart man, he had audio, visual, sent, & skin blockers. Chopped them up & threw them in the ocean."  
"Why did you let me take you?" Dean asks.  
"Honestly? I thought you came to kill me. I hadn't eaten in so long it wasn't long before I either died or killed someone."  
"You want to die?"  
"Better than starving to death again."  
"How do you 'kill' a succubus?"  
"Just about anything will work. It won't kill us completely but it's good enough if we can't get what we need to get back together."  
"How did you die? If you don't mind me asking?" Dean, ever tactful.  
"I was starving, I shot myself before I could attack someone."  
"Why? Why would you do that? Why didn't you just eat before it got that bad?" Sam asks stunned.  
"I couldn't find a decent target, before. Before I could control it I was stalking an innocent boy as my target. He was a nice kid, I couldn't... I would have ruined him. I couldn't take his innocence. I'd rather die. I couldn't hold back anymore, I-I just pulled the trigger."  
"How old are you?" Dean wonders.  
"We mature in stages, I'm young yet. My features haven't fully developed."  
"That's not an answer." Dean looks annoyed slightly.  
"You don't ask a lady her age." You quip.  
"How often do you need to eat? You know... Uh, Intimately." Sam changes the subject.  
"I've gotten by with four a day but still gone to bed hungry. I've never really had a full meal. The more hidden desire you have, a regular feeding will do."  
You helped the boys learn about your kind. They did the best they could to figure out how to best feed you, but they were getting tired. They flipped a coin & Dean was designated your breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning." You smiled awkwardly at Dean.  
"A-are you hungry?" He looked downright shy.  
"I'm sorry, if you don't want to. You really don't have to, I can go find someone."  
"No, no, this is fine. I've just never... With a..."he made adorably awkward hand gestures. "You're not going to compel me are you?"  
"I'd rather not, I'm still sore."  
"I want you to feel comfortable, you can restrain me if you need to. I uh... I brought lube."  
"Thank you, but I just want to get it over with." You take off the shirt you borrowed & laid down on the bed. "Ok, go ahead."  
Dean kneels at the foot of the bed, still fully clothed. "Are you sure you want this? You don't sound like you do."  
"It's not about want, I need it to survive." You decided he probably needed encouraging. "I need you to fuck me." You put on a seductive voice.  
He parted your knees, rubbing his hands up & down his thighs. "If I do something you don't like, just tell me to stop. I promise you... I'll stop." After you nod your head, he kisses his way up your thighs & takes his first lick at your pussy lips.  
"What are you doing?" You look down at him confused.  
"I need you to enjoy this, I can't cum if you don't." He dives back in & explores your folds with his tongue with light teasing licks. "Do you like this?"  
"It's difficult to say." You wiggled beneath him. "Can we try again?"  
Dean smiles up at you. "Of course, anything you need." This time he gives it more pressure flicking his tongue on your clit.  
"Oh!"  
He smiles to himself as he continues to lap at your pussy. Feeling you start to slick up he licks over your sweetness to get a taste. It's not an uncommon flavor, it's sweet & savory, a hint of salty, everything he'd expect a woman to taste like. He remembers you said you were sore so he lubes up a finger making sure to never stop licking you. Slowly he eases it inside you now dripping pussy & your back arches up off the bed.  
"Mmmm." Just as you were starting to enjoy the feeling your stomach started to growl loudly. "I'm sorry, can we speed this up a bit? I'm really hungry."  
"That's ok, I've got you." He uses more lube than should be necessary to slick himself up before easing himself into you, when he's finally bottomed out he looks into your eyes. "Does this feel ok?"  
"That feels comfortable, thank you. You're very kind." You see him go in for a kiss so you pull away. "No. Please don't, I don't want to accidentally take to much."  
"I'm gonna move now, let me know when I can speed up." He starts to thrust his hips & you make a shocked little squeak. "Did I hurt you?" He goes to pull out & you wrap your legs around him.  
"Don't stop... It's good."  
Dean picked up the pace, you started to moan & you walls squeeze his cock. As a desperate urge to kiss you came over him he dropped his head to your shoulder & began licking at your neck. You were moaning & panting under him, feeling a need to milk him of his cum you thrust your hips upward to meet his as his cock fills you with increasing speed & depth.  
"Please, I need you to cum." You grip onto him for dear life.  
He suddenly changes his angle & rubs on your clit with perfect pressure. An intense feeling washing over you & you bite into the sheet in an effort to protect him from the overwhelming urge to latch onto his exposed shoulder. He moans loudly as his orgasm bursts into you.   
Once spent he slowly removes his cock, still hard after his orgasm. "I'm sorry, I think I lost control for a second." Then he slowly remembers he was supposed to cum in you. He giggles slightly at the thought & the fact that he hasn't softened yet. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, that was wonderful." You lick your hand realizing you bit your hand instead of the sheet.  
"I didn't do that did I?"  
"No, sorry... It was you or me." Your stomach growls. "Oh. Um, I guess I'll be finding Sam now." You turn to leave the bed wiping your blood from your mouth. However, Dean positions you onto your stomach. He grabs onto your hips lifting your ass into the air.  
"Is this ok?" He places kisses along your tail marks.  
"Oh yes... Please do that again." He has you writhing & panting once again. Licking at your markings while dragging his nails between your shoulder blades. "Careful... You'll get a face full of wing if you keep that up." He moves his hands to your breasts, squeezing & pinching at your hardened nipples. Teasing your clit with his still hard cock. "Yes... More..." You cry out as he slides back into you, grasping at your flesh as he slams into you at a brutal pace.  
He cums again with a shout, probably a bit quicker than he'd like. "I'm sorry, that was... Holy shit, why won't it go down?"  
"We should take a break, get you some water or something." You offer as you turn back over.  
"I don't want to stop." Before you could stop him he pulls you into a kiss. As he pulls away his eyes roll back & he passes out.  
"No!" You quickly check to make sure he's still breathing, he still has a pulse. Leaping into action your running naked from his room yelling for Sam. "Help! Help him please!"  
Sam bursts from his room. "(Y/n), what happened?!"  
"I'm sorry, I told him not to kiss me." This time the tears are genuine.  
You both go running into a room you now know is Dean's.  
"Dean! Wake up Dean!" He's shaking him by the shoulders. "What did you take? What did you take from him?"  
"I don't know! I didn't want to. I told him not to kiss me. Everything he has he needs."  
"Sammy?" Dean blinks blurily.  
"Oh thank god. Dean how are you feeling?" Sam calms slightly.  
"I feel naked, Sammy, get off me."  
"What feels different?" You ask him.  
"Nothing, I feel fine. Why what happened?" He glares at you. "What did you do to me?"  
"What did I do to you?! You fucking kissed me! I begged you not to, I told you what could happen!"  
"Son of a bitch!" He stomps around the room throwing on his clothes cursing up a colorful storm.  
"Is this normal behavior?" You ask Sam apologetically.  
"For Dean, yes."  
"Oh good." You breathe a sigh of relief.  
"Good? Oh hell no, we have to figure out what she did to me as soon as possible!"  
"Please try to remain calm..." You try your best to console him, silently hoping you didn't do any permanent damage. "We can figure this out. Sam you should take him around to his favorite things to make sure those are intact."  
"We can't leave her here alone Sammy, what if she attacks someone."  
"Leave me with someone you trust. Maybe someone I won't want to eat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shit! Run!"  
"(Y/n), what's wrong?" Sam asks you as you clearly panic, braced for a fight.  
"It's a fucking angel, it'll kill me but it'll give you time to get Dean out of here!"  
"Sam, why do you have a succubus running free around the bunker?" The angel looks pissed.  
"You, You know him? We're not under attack?"  
"This is Castiel, he's family." Dean explains.  
"Why is there a succubus not tied up in the bunker?!" Yep, he's pissed.  
"We caught her, she needed help so we let her loose." Dean tells him with a shrug.  
"Please tell me you aren't feeding it." Castiel demands.  
"That's why we need you to watch her. I need to get Dean out for a bit, we've hit a snag."  
Cas comes changing up to you. "Did you eat his soul you filthy..."  
"Cas! Stop." Sam puts himself in between the two of you.  
"It was an accident." You answer lowly. "He kissed me, he still has a soul."

You kept your distance from the angel while the boys were out. You'd heard way to many stories growing up about angels smiting anything they could get there hands on.  
He of course knows your kind to steal the souls of the innocent, he's not wrong, that's just not you.  
While wandering about the bunker you heard him talking to someone in the war room. Thinking the guys were back you made your way in. That's when the smell hit you, the need & desire was so strong your wings burst from your back ripping your borrowed shirt. Your tail uncoiled from your thigh as you turned the corner with shaky legs. You sniffed the air & growled as you spotted your prey. Castiel unsheathed his angel blade from the arm of his trench coat but you didn't notice. Your vision blurred slightly as your instincts zeroed in on him.  
"(Y/n)? What are you doing?" Cas asks as he poises for attack, moving around the table so he could rush you head on.  
Your eyes stayed locked on the new figure. He seemed to say something but you weren't able to make it out all you could hear is the blood rushing through your veins. Before either of them were prepared you sprinted at him lunging over the table & landing in his arms. You purred much like a cat as you smelled him up close your lips locking down on his. Instinct took over completely as your fingers deftly worked on removing his clothing. He didn't seem to fight you, if he did you surely didn't notice. As soon as you got his pants unfastened you knelt down & greedily lapped at his length. Taking him all the way to the base you fucked him with your throat teasing his balls with your hand. As you trailed you tail up his thigh teasing his rear entrance you heard pleased moans from your captive. As you slowly snuck your tail up his ass pressing into his prostate he shot cum into your eager throat. He shook & his hips stuttered but you couldn't stop, you pressed harder & moved against his spot faster eager for more. He had so much left to give you, he smelled so good you couldn't help yourself. You vaguely were able to hear someone ask you something but you were to far gone, moaning with the strangers cock cuming down your throat again. Feeling so much desire for you to feed on, it floods into your mouth like blood from an open vain. You came up for breath, his cock coming off your lips with a pop. Crawling up the strangers torso you bring him into an innocent kiss slipping your tail out of his ass, it wraps itself back around your thigh. Full & sated you curl up on his exposed chest falling fast asleep.  
You woke up some time later feeling fuller than you have in your life.  
"I think she's waking up. (Y/n), how are you doing?" Sam, you think.  
"Good, I'm so good." You stretch feeling hard ground beneath you.  
"He didn't hurt you?" Sam asks.  
"Hm, who?" You sleepily murmur.  
"She ripped my shirt to pieces!" You hear Dean yelling.  
"She flung her self at him, I've never seen a succubus attack before. I came to get you as soon as I could" Angel your brain processes. Wait...  
"I attacked someone?" You bolted up, eyes going wide. "Please tell me I didn't kill an innocent."  
They all seemed to scoff at your words. "Innocent? Hardly. You ate the King of Hell." Dean informs.  
"Did I hurt him? Is he ok?" The amount of concern you showed for this man seemed to surprise him.  
"He's fine, he left about an hour ago. We've been trying to wake you up." Sam looks more concerned about your state than your meal.  
"Dean are you ok?" You remembered why they left you with the angel.  
"I'm fine, probably dehydrated. We got worked up over nothing."  
You breathed a sigh of relief & lay back down on the cool marble floor. "That's great. I guess I can get out of your hair tonight though. He was quite... Extraordinary."  
"How so?" Castiel asks with an adorable head tilt.  
"I'm not even the slightest bit hungry. I just feel... Full, happy."  
"You're happy about this?" Dean hold up his tattered shirt.  
"I'll take blissfully full over constantly hungry any day. Can I meet him? I really should apologize."  
"Didn't you meet him earlier? You don't remember?" Dean scoffs, still upset about his damn shirt.  
"The last thing I remember was that delicious smell, everything is a bit hazy from there. I must have been worse off than I realized... I've only blacked out during a feeding one other time. I told you how that turned out. But even then I was hungry not long after."  
"Do you think you'll go after him again when you. Well, officially meet him?" Dean has a good point.  
"Tie me up. Until we know what the effect will be you should restrain me."

You'd all made a plan & you advised them of the best way to tie you up. They couldn't put you in the dungeon for obvious reasons so they decided the library was the best fit. This time you were borrowing one of Sam's shirts at Deans insistence, you still weren't keen on pants. Once you were secure they called in Crowley & made themselves scarce, if history were to repeat itself nobody wanted to see it.  
"Hello love, got yourself in a bit of a tangle?"  
"It's for your protection." You could barely look at him, your stomach ached with shame. "I'm so sorry , I didn't even know you & I attacked you like that."  
"What would one of your kind want with a demon?"  
"I refuse to eat innocent souls, the first one I ate was purely on accident. I guess I trained myself to eat something a bit unconventional."  
"Are you still hungry? Is that what this kink show is all about?  
"No, you just smell really good. I couldn't trust myself not to come after you again."  
You talked for hours, nothing seemed to be off limits. You genuinely liked him, Crowley was a nice enough guy for being the king of hell. He was an ally of the Winchesters in one way or another & helped them on occasion. You hated to see him go, but when it was time for him to leave he told you to call him anytime. According to Dean you were mooning about the bunker for the rest of the day, Sam was to busy observing you for signs of when you'd need to feed again to say much of anything.  
The day after Crowley's visit you were starting to act a bit strangely, according to Dean anyway. He'd caught you collecting blankets from around the bunker & taking them to the room you now occupy.  
Day three you were sleeping more. Sam noticed you made what looked like a fort of pillows & blankets to sleep in on the bed.  
Day four Sam found you in the laundry putting all the blankets in the dryer to make them warm.  
Day five you smelled them both when interacting with them, but didn't seem to be interested in eating them.  
Day six you paced the halls, clearly restless. Sam texted Crowley but he was currently unavailable.  
On day seven you woke up to that wonderful smell letting you know Crowley was near by, you found him in the den chatting with Dean. "Excuse me, can I steal him please?"  
Dean looked confused by your sudden display of manners. "Uh, sure. Sam & I were just stepping out." They were trying to get out before things got carnal.  
"Crowley, can I talk to you?"  
"Of course love, if that's what you need."  
You lead him to the room you were using, once inside he started removing his jacket.  
"What are you doing?"  
"My apologies, I thought you might be hungry." He quickly replaced the item of clothing.  
"I was hoping to make an arrangement before we go any further."  
He looked intrigued. "What sort of an arrangement?"  
"I'll need to see you every four days, I hope that won't be an issue."  
"I think I could work with that." He smirks.  
"I'd much prefer evenings, gives me time to prepare. Are there any things that are off limits?"  
"I'll let you know love. I do have a simple request."   
"Is this the contract part of the conversation?" You were joking but you were hoping it wasn't.  
"Is that something you'd be opposed to?"  
"I'm not sure I could follow its guidelines if the need arises."  
"Oh, I see..." Disappoint colored his features.  
"What's wrong? Is that something you wanted?"  
"I don't share." He demands. "If this happens no more snacks with moose & squirrel."  
"If this happens I won't need any snacks. You have proven to be more than enough."  
"Well then, what guidelines are you unable to keep?"  
"If you miss an appointment I could potentially hurt you or someone else."  
"I don't foresee missing any future dates."  
"Dates?"  
"You'll need to dress more apropriately." He eyes your borrowed shirt with distaste.  
"Oh, this." You nervously tug at the hem of the flannel you borrowed from Sam. "My only dress was destroyed." You saw him looking at your bare legs. "I can't wear pants."  
"Take it off. I don't ever want to see you dressed like that."  
"Oh... Of course, if this bothers you it won't happen again." You quickly removed the offending item. As you stood naked in front of him you couldn't help but rub your things together for a little friction.  
"Are you anxious pet?"  
"I'm hungry... & if you refer to me as your pet again I'll rip your arm off."  
"I apologize, it was meant more as a term of endearment."  
"I don't need your cutesy names, I need you to feed me... Please."  
"I suppose we can take care of pleasantries afterwards."  
"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little hangry. I'll sign it... Your contact. But I want to read it first."  
"Later." He kisses you roughly. You begin to remove his jacket & tie. Who knew he was such a good kisser? His hands lightly run down your back after his jacket hits the floor. He scrapes his nails up your butt cheeks & you moan into his mouth while you fumble with his shirt buttons. Once unbuttoned he tosses it with his jacket. Toeing off his shoes, he removes his pants kicking them all aside. "Get on the bed." He orders.  
You climb into your toasty little nest & lay down.  
"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He softly purrs, sending shivers down your spine with that sexy gravely voice as he climbs into the nest next to you. "If you'll indulge me, I'll be in charge this time."  
"You can try, but I can't promise that I'll be able control of myself."  
"Your that hungry already?"  
"You just smell so good, I just. I want you, please."  
Finally he touches you, the feeling is hot & electric as he caresses your thighs coaxing them to open to him. He climbs in between your waiting thighs, still in his boxers. You gasp as he rakes his blunt nails up your thighs, avoiding your moistening center. Dragging up your hips & stomach until he reaches your soft breasts, kneeling your flesh expertly. You begin to paw at his boxers trying to free his acing cock.  
"Not yet." He murmurs into your skin as he peppers kisses up your torso. You growl needly ripping the silky material from his skin. "You little minx." He teases.  
"Please Crowley." Your panting as you try to drag him towards you. "Please don't tease me." Your whole body shivering with need.  
"I'll give you what you need, don't worry. Demon of my word & all that."  
Your senses full of his smell as you paw at his hips, licking your lips at his impressively thick length. He brings one finger to your moist pussy swirling it around to spread your wetness to you swollen clit, your back arches as he gives it a few teasingly light circles, alternating clockwise to counter clockwise. You groan in disappointment when he stops, only for him to insert his middle & ring fingers into you sliding in & out deliciously. Your breath hitching as he starts to move them even faster, you hear wet slapping noises as he rapidly moves his fingers up & down slamming into your gspot with every up move. Moaning loudly your orgasm surprising you as it gushes from your body your pussy spasms with the most intense feeling you've ever felt.  
"Oh my lovely, you are so very sexy." He rubs your pussy as it twitches with aftershocks, spreading your wetness everywhere. "I love to see a woman come apart. But this, this is art." Your eyes meet his lust blown gaze. "Didn't know you were a squirter. Can't wait to see what you do next." Suddenly he thrusts into you in one fast motion, you cry out as his hips meet yours. He starts moving, almost ramming into you at a furious pace. The sound of flesh slapping against wet flesh echo through the room with his moans & your pleased screams. With your toes curling your claws burst forth digging straight into the mattress as his cock striking your gspot sending burst after burst of sharp pleasure through your body. His arms grab into your ass lifting you to hit you impossibly deep fucking you rapidly.  
"Fuck!" Seems to be the only thing you can say as your juices pour freely from you. Your claws still digging into the mattress as you vaguely hear materials ripping. Your pussy begins to pulse strongly. It's almost to much to handle as your wings burst fourth against the destroyed nest & your tail unravels as everything begins to shake.  
You feel him slow & pet your skin. "Doing alright love?" You could barely move, just collapsing into the mattress. "You good to keep going?"  
Exhausted, but your eyes spring open as you register his words, he hasn't cum yet. "Yes... Water... Please." You pant. He snaps his fingers & a cold bottle of water appears. He gently lifts your head bringing the bottle to your lips, still firmly speared into you. After you've had your fill you manage a whisper of, "Thank you."  
"Anything for you darling." Smugly smiling down at you.  
"Either you need to turn me over or I need to get on top. My wings are getting pinched." He raises his hand to snap his fingers again. "No! No, no... Not like that." You flip onto your hands & knees, spreading your wings in relief. "Oh yea, much better." You spread your knees & arch your hips. He gives your ass a firm slap before stuffing his cock back into your juicy pussy. He grabs onto one of your wings where it meets the shoulder blade as he starts a new rhythm. He starts out a little slow, gradually building in momentum.  
He grabs roughly into your right hip, shoving your upper body down onto the bed to grant him that perfect angle where he's hitting your gspot once again. You cry out in both pleasure & pain, although you aren't sure what hurts. "Are you going to cum for me again?"  
"Fuck, yes." You moan, while clawing deeply at the mattress.  
"I'm getting close, wait for me." He grunts above you. Thrusting wildly & making delicious throaty groans.  
"Yes! Please Crowley, give it to me." Your panting, a pleasure like you've never known racing they our body. He reaches underneath you, roughly rubbing your clit. Your core shudders as you feel his cock begin to twitch eagerly. Soon your senses explode as your walls clamp down on Crowley's cock feeling a warmth flow through you as his cum spurts against your cervix. Shaking with pleasure you collapse further into the destroyed mattress, Crowley following landing at top your back. A white hot pain spreads through your chest, but you dare not move. He holds his hips flush to your ass, making sure not a single drop is waisted.  
"Sorry about your bed love." He says after he's slipped himself from your warmth. You look around the room seeing torn fabric, splintered wood, feathers, & fluff practically everywhere. "I'll plan to bring you new bedding upon each visit. Wait here. I'll be back." He snaps his fingers & he's gone.  
You slowly lift yourself from the decimated nest that was once your bed for a mere eight days, a spring sticking into your chest tethering you to the bed. "Fuck." You sigh in annoyance as you grab the coil roughly, ripping it from your chest. You sit up, blood running down your torso. You grab a piece of what was your favorite blanket you just happened to have swiped from Dean. Tossing it to the floor to protect it from the steady flow. You got up from the bed covering your bloody body with a dark green blanket that seems to have partly survived. The room looking much like a snuff film, you begin to toss the destruction onto the mattress hoping to cover the blood pool but not making much progress as you try to bring pressure to the wound with your dominant hand.  
"What happened?!" He yells as he appears behind you.  
Startled you swing around, eyes wide. "Nothing, I'm fine." Your heart beats faster in panic, he looks angry.  
"Did I hurt you?" He demands. "Did you hurt yourself?"  
"No! Nothing happened, I'm fine."  
"Don't lie to me!" He rips away the blanket & you feel shame run through you, you didn't want to lie to him. You were to scared to tell him the truth.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't notice till I tried to get up. I guess I got snagged by a spring." You were trying to defuse the situation, he looked beyond angry the more you spoke.  
"Snagged!? I can see your insides!"  
"I'll be fine, I just have to wait for my meal to fully absorb. It's already bleeding much less... I'm starting to feel a bit woozy though."  
"Do you need to eat again?" He's speaking much gentler, almost suspiciously so.  
"I don't know if I'm up for that again. I wouldn't mind a milkshake if you could... You might need some help making it. I require a certain 'ingredient' & peanutbutter. I love Peanutbutter." He gives you a curios look. "Just get a peanutbutter milkshake, you jerk off into it three or four times. Oh & three drops of blood from Castiel if you please."  
"Rather particular ingredients you have listed. What's the Angel blood for?"  
"Honestly? I'm a bit low, a bit of virgin goes a long way." Your steps started to falter, eyesight was going blurry. "I didn't eat enough to heal this, I'm sorry. The blood isn't typical but I need it, any virgin will do, the purer the better."  
He grabs your shoulders to stabilize you. "For you my darling, I'd bleed the damn angel dry." He brings you close to his body in a possessive hug, & you rest your head on his shoulder as your knees buckled slightly. "Come along, I've drawn you a bath."  
He snaps his fingers & the room disappears, replaced with a large lavish bathroom lit by candlelight. The smell of roses fill your nose, candles & rose petals practically everywhere. "Oh Crowley, it's beautiful." You were trying desperately to put more pressure on your chest, hoping not to ruin the beauty of the lavish bathroom. "I don't know what to say... Thank you."  
He picks you up bridal style gingerly placing you into the warm rose scented water. "I have more planned for later. I'll got fetch you your drink & join you in the bath." He snaps his fingers & disappears once again.

When he returns the water is red & you are feeling tired, you fight to keep your eyes open as you feel Crowley placing a straw to your lips. You start slowly at first, not much strength left in you. Before long you hum your appreciation leaning back into Crowley's chest as he slips in behind you. "This is amazing. You've got to tell me where you got it." You take another large gulp as your chest rebuilds itself. "Shit, that's some powerful blood, this usually takes hours. You didn't kill the angel did you?"  
"No, he lives." He kisses the top of your head as you greedily suck down the concoction. Nuzzling into his warm chest you begin to wonder why he's being so nice to you, could he have ulterior motives? "I made it." He confesses.  
"You did not, it's to good." You scoff & playfully splash him with bloody water.  
"Peanutbutter, chocolate ice cream, whipped cream mixed in instead of on top, almond milk, four shots of yours truly, & three drops of virginal angel, plus a shot of fudge sauce. Don't tell moose, I used his blender. It's funnier that way."  
"Mmm, fuck this is good... Marry me, I want to drink this every day." You were giggling at your joke.  
"I accept."  
"Hmm? Accept what?"  
He turns you around to gaze into your eyes. "I will marry you, you will become my queen & you will want for nothing."  
"That's not funny." Happiness dropping from your face.  
"I was pondering asking you myself but I was afraid it was to early, but you beat me to it."  
"Seriously, stop, you're being mean." Your backing away from him to the opposite side of the large tub. "I knew it. I knew this whole thing was a trick."  
"What happened to you where nobody can be nice to you?"  
"Life happened, I'm realistic. This..." You circle your hand around gesturing to the room. "Is not realistic."  
"Is that a no?" He's trying to fight down the pain of rejection.  
You climb out of the bath storming for the bathroom doors. "Fuck you Crowley!" They open to a large bedroom decorated in lavish style. Dark cherry wood canopy bed with the curtains drawn clearly the focal point of the room. Sex, he just wants more sex, your brain reasons. You try the doors trying to find your way out, you didn't care if you were naked. The first one you tried was a closet roughly the size of your room at the bunker.  
"Do you like it?" Crowley startles you from behind once again.  
"Your room is very nice. So I see not all your clothes are black."  
"They are, this is your closet."  
You look again noticing a closet full of dresses of every color & style with shoes to match. "Oh shit." You feel like an asshole.  
"This was going to be your room, but if you don't want it we could move what will fit to the bunker."  
Yep, you are an asshole. Why stop now? "This is not my room, I barely know you! They all need to be moved. As soon as possible... To our room."  
"Our room?" He hopefully questions.  
"A queen does not need a whole bedroom to herself." You explain with a smile. His lips were on yours in an instant.   
"I have a confession my love." He kisses along your jaw till he reaches that spot behind your ear.  
"Yes Crowley?" Your heart begins to flutter.  
"It's more than the one room, it's the whole estate."  
"Did you buy me a house?" You cock an eyebrow at his cuteness.  
"Estate." He corrects. "Yes. This whole place is yours, if you want me here I'll sleep next to you every night. I'll put my things in the second closet. You will want for nothing & you'll have my complete fidelity."  
"You've only known me for a week, you barely know me." You remind him, shocked by how unbelievably silly it all is.  
"Other than that garish bunker of the Winchesters where else do you have to go? I will take care of you."  
"I can't really marry you."  
"I see... Fair enough, the estate is still yours. I'll drop by for your feedings."  
"I meant legally, I'm technically not a person. Among other things."  
"Ok so you aren't human, I'm a demon who's been dead for centuries. What else?"  
"I'm to young to get married. I don't even have my horns yet." You blurted it out before you could take it back.  
Crowley's eyes spring wide as you pinch the bridge of your nose at your stupidity. "What age do succubi get horns?"  
"Well, we do live to be several thousands of years old, so I don't think it should be that large a factor. Besides..."  
"How old?" He demands.  
"The oldest of us were all killed off because they had the tell tale horns so in the long run its a good thing..."  
"(Y/n), I won't be angry, I want to know about you. I want you to stay here with me as long as you desire to."  
"Can we discuss that tomorrow & get to know each other today?"  
"As you wish." He sighs, not wanting to start another fight.

You talked well into the morning hours about anything & nothing. You learned about his past & he about yours, he did most of the talking. Your age never came up, but you knew it wasn't likely he'd forget, you were sure if he were curious enough he'd have one of his underlings look into succubus physiology.  
Crowley gave you your own cellphone & preprogrammed all the numbers you would need while he worked. You texted Sam to let you know you were ok. Then you explored the grounds, rather surprised to find a locked door in what is supposed to be your home. Your 'fiancé' would be getting an earful on that. Other than that you didn't see much to complain about, the house was beautiful. You even had a heated indoor pool, you didn't see any problem with a mid day skinny dip.  
"Ah, there you are my love. Enjoying your new home?" He looked kinda funny sitting by the pool in his suit.  
"I would be if you weren't keeping secrets from me."  
"Touché my darling, but to be fair, you have secrets of your own."  
"Why is there a locked door in my home?" You glare at him.  
"How old are you?" He counters.  
"You first." Your arms crossed over your chest in defiance.  
"I don't care if your older than me if that's what this is about. If your younger I'd been expecting that too."  
"Show me the room & I'll tell you." You wanted to know, it was killing you all day. You were willing to let him hate you to fulfill your curiosity. He probably planned this, he had you right where he wanted you.  
He handed you a towel & lead you up the stairs. Your stomach was eating at you, you were so nervous. What if it was his office, a mistresses bedroom, a dungeon to torture you in, a broom closet. It could be anything, it could be a portal to hell.  
"Are you sure about this? You really don't have to see this right away, I was sort of... Uh, putting it aside."  
"Open the damn door."  
"As you wish." He unlocks the mystery door & stands aside. "Please don't over think this."  
It was to late, you over thought it all day. You turned the handle, pushed it open & walked inside. Empty. It was completely fucking empty. "You son of a bitch! You fucking planed this!"  
"Don't be angry, it's more of an investment than a request." He pleads.  
"You knew I'd want to see it so you bated me with a room full of nothing!"  
"I don't think your grasping the bigger picture here. This is embarrassing for me."  
"What? Because killed your decorator before he could put in furniture? Or for selecting this color?"  
"You can change the color, you can do it all. I thought you'd want to do it yourself. But this is very important to me."  
"What could it possibly be that needed to be locked up?" You were feeling calmer but he was by no means off the hook.  
"It's a bloody nursery, are you happy now!?"  
"No." You couldn't help it, you started to cry. "I'm sorry, I can't have your babies."  
"You don't want to or your not capable?"  
"I'm to young, I can't make babies."  
His eyes went wide & his skin went white. "Bullocks... your a fledgling."  
"Crowley no..."  
"I'm a fucking sex offender! I have a child bride!"  
"You're over reacting! We age differently than humans."  
"When? When can you have children?"  
"When my horns are starting to come in. I'll be old enough."  
"How old are you? In years."  
"Forty years. Give or take, I rather lost count." You can't look him in the eye it was a lie, you knew what was coming next.  
"You bloody scared me, I thought it was going to be teens or later." He wrapped you in a comforting hug. "How ever long we wait isn't important to me, I just want you to be happy & safe."  
You spent the day lounging & snuggling, watching movies & eating junk. The day was perfect. But the truth was going to eat you alive. By your races standards you were merely a child.

~~~~~~~~~

Two years later:

You'd called the Winchesters, you were dropping in for a visit. You didn't want to show up unannounced, you knew that had a tendency to make them jumpy. Your wings were now fully extended & could not be retracted anymore so you were getting much better at flight. Either way you figured you'd bring one of Crowley's special milkshakes, better not to go hungry.  
"Hello Sam." You popped into the library, sitting atop the table next to the youngest Winchester. "Did you miss me?"  
"Jesus (y/n), you scared the crap out of me! Don't do that." He got up wrapping you in a tight hug. "How have you been? How's hell?"  
"You'd have to ask Crowley, I mostly keep to the house. You know, above ground, where I don't live like a mole."  
"Really?" He gives you a disbelieving bitch face.  
"My closet is the size of your bedroom, if you moved in without telling me I'd never know."  
"So I guess your still liking being a kept woman."  
"Kept? I'm not a pet Sammy."  
"I meant well taken care of, happy."  
"He asked me to marry him again."  
"Wow, what did you say this time?"  
"I asked to wait, I mean yes we're living together. But keeping this secret from him is eating me alive." You take a long pull of your shake. "Where's Dean?" You ask with a mischievous smile.  
"Fixing up Baby." He smirks, he knows what you're going to do. "Do it."  
You snap your fingers & hear screaming coming from the garage. "(Y/n)! Put her back you bitch!" He comes stomping into the bunker seeing you happily wagging your tail in his direction. "So help me (y/n), if you don't put her right again I'll..."  
"Start a war with hell by killing it's future queen?" You smirked at him & licked your straw clean.  
"Well your highness." He grits through his teeth. "Did you have to make her pink!?"  
"It's an illusion Dean, relax. I'm practicing, I have to hide these from the neighborhood if I want to leave my house." You stretch your wings & fully extend your tail. "I'm tired of doing my only shopping on Amazon. I'm so bored!" You lay on the table & snap your fingers making another milkshake appear, this one without the special ingredient you needed.  
"Where's Crowley? Can't he get his shit turned pink?"  
You glared back at him. "He's working, please tell me you have a case to work. I wanna go too."  
"No dice."  
"Oh come on Dean, if it's a demon I'm your best bet. If it's anything else I can kill it before you blink."  
"Where's the fun in that?" He gives you a sly wink.

This time it was a demon, the guys had him tied up but he wouldn't talk so they called you in. You pop in to see a somewhat familiar demon wearing a new meat suit & fancy clothes.  
"Oh, you poor dear." You coo at the tied up beaten demon. "I'll let you out of there, those stupid hunters are gone now."  
"Thank you mistress." He sneered at you.  
"I must ask though, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be washing the hellhound lair."  
"Just blowing off a little steam my mistress." He rolled his eyes.  
"Doing what? You've been here long enough to attract attention. What could you possibly be doing?"  
"Getting fresh meat for the hounds of course."  
"A family of eight is meat now?" You were trying to dial back your temper.  
"Of course mistress, this is how I've always fed them."  
"You've never fed the hounds, not once. Crowley feeds them himself & They won't eat children! They don't eat babies! TRY AGAIN!"  
"Because it was fun." He smiles from ear to ear, rather creeping you out.  
"Ok, I'll let you out. I appreciate your honesty."  
"Thank you majesty, long live the queen."  
You walked into the devils trap & roughly grabbed his jaw. You gave him a possessive kiss, drawing in his black smoke, consuming him. You've never ate a demon before, both light & slightly filling at the same time.   
"Oh no." You frowned at the body before you. Before calling Dean's cell. "Dean, the husband didn't make it. He must have killed him first then went home to off the family."  
"Very Amityville. Alright, head on back, we'll check things over."  
"I seem to have another problem."  
"Care to share or are you gonna make me guess?"  
You pout kicking at the barrier. "I'm stuck in the trap."  
"How the hell did that happen?" You can hear the smirk in his voice.  
"I tried to save the husband, I couldn't let that psycho run free so... I-I ate him. I didn't know he was already dead."  
"Well (y/n), you know what they say. You are what you eat." Great he's laughing at you now.  
"Oh screw you Winchester, get your cute little ass over here & get me out."  
"You think I'm cute now do you?"   
You rolled your eyes. "Forget it, I'll call someone else."  
"Ten minutes. I'll be right there." You hung up the phone & sighed looking at your deiced companion. "I'm sorry." You whispered to him. You moved his chair to the edge of the trap & untied his body. You laid him down on the floor straightening his limbs & clothing, folding his arms to his chest. "It's ok, I'll get you back to your family."

You had laid his body next to his wife. The demon had butchered the family laying them out in neat little rows. When you were done you said goodbye to the boys & popped into hell. Crowley found you later in the hellhound lair scrubbing the floors when he came to see the newest litter of pups.  
"Darling what are you doing? Garett is supposed to be doing that." He growled with impatience. "Where is that lazy ass?"  
"I ate him." You went back to scrubbing, you wanted to make sure the area the new mom & pups would be sleep in was clean & cozy.  
"Why are we eating the help? You are to come to me when you are hungry."  
"This place was filthy. He was out killing families, shirking his responsibilities."  
"How did you find this out?"  
"I went hunting with the boys today." You saw the look in Crowley's eye. "I was bored." You replied calmly as you could but you knew your voice did that tell tale 'everything is totally not fine' thing so you were trying to reel it in.  
"Did he attack you?"  
"No. He was tied up, I couldn't let him go."  
"Did you fuck him?" He gives you a dangerously possessive look.  
"No. I ate his smoke... His uh, demon... um, ness. Whatever you call your lack of a soul."  
"I didn't know you could do that?" He looks impressed.  
"Neither did I, I'd never tried."  
"Do you want to come to a meeting with me my queen?"  
Your eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "You've never invited me before. Why now?"  
"You are eating a lot more lately. I don't know how many shakes I can provide per day. Imagine how much more order we'll have. The ultimate punishment, you my darling will be feared & respected."  
"Only if they really deserve it. Right?"  
"Of course my darling, you can sentence them to it yourself if you like."  
Crowley leads you to the throne room, you've only been here on your first tour. However, the room had changed slightly. Next to Crowley's throne was an identical one, only ever so slightly smaller.  
"When did you do this?" You caressed the wood carvings of your chair.  
"I had it commissioned last June, seemed a shame to pack it up." Last June Crowley had taken you to Bali, on the white sand beach he'd asked you to marry him. Went down on one knee presenting you with a two karat engagement ring that practically glowed in the moon light. You wanted more than anything to say yes, but you couldn't. Not yet. "Are you alright love?"   
You hadn't realized you were crying. "I'm sorry, everything I put you through."  
"You're worth it."

Court was in session, time to go to work. A total of four traitors were deemed to suffer eternally & went to the racks. Two on the other hand were just for you, now when people called you 'your highness' they weren't smirking at you. They bowed their heads & got out of the way when you came near. The guards actually started saluting you, they don't even do that for Crowley, for him they stand at attention but nothing more.

~~~~~~~~

This morning you awoke to a day like any other. However, you were alone. You got up, used the bathroom, brushed your teeth. Today just felt full of possibility, you grabbed clean towels with a plan of a hot shower. The water pressure has always been perfect but today felt especially good. Lathered up your loofa with your favorite smelling soap, taking your time, washing every part of your growing body. Washing your wings was never really easy, but you now had a special loofa on a stick. Crowley had noticed they'd been getting larger & was especially considerate of your needs when it came to physiology he doesn't fully understand. Loading up your hands with shampoo you ran my fingers through my hair to create lather, scrubbing your scalp. Today you could feel it, a scratch on your fingers. You excitedly ringed out the soap & ran to the bathroom mirror. Small, but definitely the tiny black nubs of your sprouting horns. You wrapped a towel around your wet hair & carefully zipped up one of your custom made dresses that made room for your wings that could no longer be retracted.  
You popped into the throne room at hell with the towel still wrapped around your hair.  
"Darling, we are in the middle of a meeting, have a seat." He gestures you your throne.  
"Is this terribly important? I need to talk to you... Now." Came out harsher than you meant it.  
"Are you displeased my queen?" He gives you a gentle look like you are being overly moody.  
"No, I'm quite pleased. I-I just need a moment."  
"I need to explain to my idiot lackey here why he cannot collect his bargained souls earlier than promised."  
"Ah, of course." You stepped in front of Crowley's victim & gave him a small sniff. You removed his tie pin & pricked your finger. You shoved said finger into his mouth. "You, are mine." You tell him. "Be a good slave and obey your king." Your finger left his mouth with a small pop & he immediately dropped to his knees.   
"I obey."  
"Good boy. You will purchase souls, you will treat your customers well & with due respect. When ten years time comes, to the second. Then & only then will you collect. Is this understood slave?"  
"I obey. Yes my queen, yes my king."  
You turned back to Crowley. "Ok good, meeting over. I need to talk to you, right now."  
He sits starring you in shock. "What the bloody hell did you just do?"  
"I made an example of him. If they do not obey the king they will become a mindless drone, it has thoughts but only to please us."  
"Impressive. What did you need to discuss my love?"  
"I want to go back to Bali."  
"That's why you've been so impatient? You want to go on vacation?"  
"We need to go there, right now. Just pack the exact same bag you had & we'll go." You excitedly shuffled. "I'll meet you at home." You popped back home.  
Crowley found you frantically packing your suitcase, as you hurried around your closet.  
"(Y/n)? What's going on? Are you feeling alright?"  
"I'm great, I just can't wait to get there."  
"Are we running? Is something coming?"   
"Running? Why would we run?" You were speaking excitedly, overly so.  
"(Y/n), will you bloody slow down? Your scaring me, talk to me."  
"I'm sorry, forget it." You were feeling moody about his response, you abandoned your suitcase & popped down to the kitchen for a chocolate.  
Crowley snapped in after you. "What the hell is wrong with you? You aren't acting like yourself." His tone was concerned & bewildered but his words did nothing but piss you off.  
"Stop following me." You glared at him, you popped back to the closet & tossed what you could into your bag zipping it up.   
"What is going on? Earlier your demanding to see me, insisting on going on vacation. Now your angry with me. Did I do something wrong? We can go anywhere you want, we'll leave now! Just tell me what's wrong."  
"Nothing damn it! Nothing was wrong! You ruined it. I can't do this right now... I can't look at you. I'm leaving."  
"You're leaving me? Forever? Please don't say it's forever." Your poor insecure love starved king of hell.   
"I don't know, I just need some time to calm down. You know where I'll be." You popped out & were gone. You didn't expect him to follow you but when you got to the bunker tensions just exploded.  
"I refuse to allow this!" He surprised you & the boys, before you could explain why you came he was yelling at you.  
"Crowley, this is not helping. Just go home." You wanted to loose your temper at him but doing so may be a bad idea.  
"You are not leaving, you are coming home... Now."  
"How dare you! You do not order me around I am not one of your subjects!"  
"You are mine! I will not allow you to tart around here flirting with the likes of Dean bloody Winchester."  
"Flirting?! They are my friends!"  
"Friends you've fucked! They tried to kill you!"  
"Oh shut up, they tried to kill you far more times, they only tried to kill me once."  
"What did I do to make you so angry at me?" His voice seemed calmer but his eyes were on fire.  
"For one don't think I didn't notice you call me a tart you dick."  
"I apologize, I realize now that was insensitive to your species. It came out in the heat of the moment."  
"My horns are growing." You pouted.  
"Excuse me." Sam interjected. He & Dean seemed to be watching you like you were an angsty soap opera. "May I?" He gestured to his own head.  
"Not now Sammy." Dean roped him in. "Sorry, please continue."  
"Do we need them here for this?" Crowley looked put out at having an audience.  
"I'm not leaving this bunker & neither are they."  
"So you aren't coming home?" He looked like you just kicked him in the stomach.  
"Not yet, I can't consummate our relationship again until they fully come in. I need to stay here."  
"How long will that take?" Crowley asks softly.  
"I don't know, I'm Sam's research subject. He's been tracking my progress so far."  
Crowley eyes the younger brother expectantly then looks back to you lovingly. "Call me when you get hungry." He snaps his fingers & disappears. He sent you a mushy lovey text soon after, asking you to come home soon. He's such a sap sometimes, it's a wonder why you love him so much.  
You built your nest in your old room, the bed was gone now but you didn't mind building on top of an old mattress you found in the laundry room. A funny thought, a queen sleeping on the floor on a dingy old mattress. Technically you weren't married just yet you reminded yourself. You brought a small duffle & whatever you had on, ran like a coward just because you were so unsure if he would still like you when you reached your full maturity. You didn't know if your appearance would be the only thing that changed. You came to the bunker hoping that if you became like the rest of your species they'd put you out of your misery.  
You decided it was time to come clean, you knocked on Sam's door. "Sam? Are you awake?"  
"Come in (y/n)." You heard him call through the door.  
You stepped through not thinking much of the way he stared at how you were dressed. Usually you slept naked but you figured they'd appreciate you to be more modest. Not that a nightie was particularly modest. "I did something horrible."  
"I-Is that why you left Crowley?"  
"I was just trying to get his attention. I was stupid & impulsive, I told myself I was doing him a favor. But now that I'm left do do with nothing big think about it... I'm scared Sam."  
"It couldn't be that bad, you're a good person (y/n)."  
"That's just it, I'm not a person! I'm a monster! I enslaved someone! I'm as bad as the rest of them." All you could do was cry & cover your face with the heels of your hands. "Please, if I become like the rest of them. You have to kill me... Please Sammy, I'm begging you."  
He wrapped you into a tight hug, cradling you as you complete fell apart. "You won't be. The fact that you're so worried about it proves that you are different from the rest of them. You're good (y/n)... You're good." He cradled you until you drifted off to sleep, still cocooned in his arms.  
You woke up a tangle of limbs, Sam's hands holding you tightly as he softly nuzzled you in his sleep. A rumbly moan left his lips as he humped your soft buttocks. You popped into your nest & quietly panicked. What if you woke up hungry... What if Crowley had chosen to visit that morning? Sam would be dead, you'd probably be left to starve to death at the bottom of the ocean like the rest of your kind. You made the decision to never ever talk about it, pretend you hadn't seen him that night.  
You calmed yourself & made for the kitchen, hoping to make yourself some breakfast. There you were met with the wide green eyes of your best friend. "Holy hell, you have got to wear more clothes. You look like walking sex."  
"Sorry, you can blame succubi puberty. This was to large a week ago."  
"Son of a bitch." He breathed as you reached up for a mug showing off just a bit to much ass. "If I wasn't so sure you'd suck out my soul through my cock I'd fuck you over that damn counter. Hell it might be worth it."  
"Dean? Are you ok?" The way he was eyeing you was not normal, he never hit on you & he only ogled you behind your back. You jokingly flirted but that's as far as it went.  
"Hmm?" His eyes never left the hem of your nightie. "You say something sweetheart?"  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
He stood from the table & strode over to you. "I just wanna see what your hiding under that tiny nightgown."  
"Snap out of it, this isn't like you." You backed away, hoping he could be reasoned with. "Crowley would kill us both."  
"I want you, you can't tell me you don't want me." You popped quickly out of the kitchen into your room to call Crowley. You locked the door & hoped he would answer before Dean lost his mind.  
"Yes Darling? Planning on coming home?"  
"I think I need to eat, please have a shake sent as soon as you can. Things are getting... Uh, tense over here."  
"You're attacking so soon?"  
"It's getting really freaky over here, if eating doesn't help I'll make a run for it. But I need to eat as soon as possible." There was a knocking at your door. "Please hurry." You hung up the phone tossing it at your bed. "Who is it?" You called.  
"(Y/n), let me in."  
"I'm sorry Dean, I can't."  
"Come on baby, I need you."  
"Dean, why don't you go to the bar, pick up a nice girl & I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"I don't want just any girl, come on (y/n). Just let me in." He's jiggling the door handle. "Come on sweetheart, don't be like this. You know how I feel about you."  
"Please just go away." You start to hear clicking sounds, oh fuck, he's picking the lock. You grab your phone & pop into the adjoining room.  
"Where'd you go sweetheart? Come on baby come out." You hear him slamming the closet door. "Where'd you run off to you fucking cock tease? I-I didn't mean that baby, I just want you so badly." He opens the door to the room your hiding in. "There you are. Why are you hiding in here?"  
"Please, this isn't you. You need to fight it."  
"What are you talking about? I'm not going to hurt you. You aren't afraid of me are you?" He looks you in the eye, slowly striding forward.  
"Please, just stay where you are." You're backed into a corner. "I don't want to hurt you."  
"Hurt me, please. Please hurt me. I want you to."  
"Food is coming, please don't follow me." You pop behind the curtain in the observatory just off the library.  
Your phone dings in your hand. You fumble with it in a rush to check the message. 'Highness, I have your delivery. I am waiting in the clearing of the woods at the entrance. -Bailey.' Bailey is apparently Crowley's new assistant that he hired after his mother killed Guthrie.  
You grumble at the shortage of female identifying demons.  
"(Y/n)? What are you doing back there?" You hadn't heard Sam enter the library, in a panic you popped out. If this morning was any indication he's affected the same as Dean.  
You entered the clearing to see a young girl, no older than ten presenting you with a large paper cup & straw. "Bailey?"  
"Yes mistress?" The little girl courtesies in adorable pink dress.  
"Thank you. Uh, please make sure you put that little girl back where you found her... Alive."  
"Of course highness." He bows, snaps his fingers & disappears.  
You down your shake as fast as you possibly can, slurping as you go. Opening the door back into the bunker you tentatively walk taking the shortest distance possible to your room. Trying your best to steer clear of either of the boys.  
"Morning (y/n), have you seen Dean? I can't find him anywhere." He noticed you jump, eyes wide as you stay an arms distance away. Your straw never leaving your mouth. "Are you ok? Did something happen?"  
You pull the straw from your lips eyeing him suspiciously. "He's around." You sucked in a little more of your milkshake, calming a little. Sam seemed normal, everything was going to be fine.  
Dean took a few hours to return to normal, Sam took notes like was writing a book or something. He's taken to measuring your horns growth every morning, they were growing faster than expected. You were hungrier than ever before, you needed a shake three times a day now. Crowley being the ever considerate demon he had been adding virgin to every shake for the past three weeks to help your scalp heal with the new growth.  
It took two months for your horns to be fully grown, you had to hide from the boys every day before your food arrived. The living arraignments were proving difficult. But you could go home soon, the end was in sight. Because tomorrow you were getting married, if you were honest you were so nervous you wanted to throw up every time you thought about it. Sam, Dean & Castiel were all set to be witnesses. You'd convinced Crowley to invite his mother. You had to admit, Crowley was right, it was a huge mistake. She spent the whole day before the ceremony commending you for trapping her son with your 'succubus magics.' You couldn't wait to rub your happiness in the bitter old witches face, curious how she'd respond to be calling grandma.  
Bailey planned the whole venue, helped you pick your dress & was more or less your right hand man... Or little girl as he appeared frequently, he knew you wouldn't eat a child. You weren't sure what your stay at the bunker would have been without him. You couldn't glamour to hide your succubi attributes while you were growing, so he had to bring it all to you.  
You were absolutely in love with your dress, it was a corset backed red ball gown with a slight train. It hid your tail completely but you didn't care, you felt like a queen. It complicated your skin color & jet black succubi attributes perfectly.  
Crowley beamed at you from altar up the isle, you didn't carry flowers. Instead you opted to marry in a field of white flowers you found near the bunker. It was completely hidden so you didn't need to hide, which was the last thing you wanted to do on your wedding day. The ceremony had to be tweaked a bit, traditionally in demonic bindings it involved the drinking of each other's blood. However, you didn't want to put the wammy your new husband so your contribution was substituted for wine. The ceremony was strange, even by your standards. But at least it didn't include ritual sacrifice. By the time you had to exchange tokens, in this case rings, you were properly married. All you had to do now to seal the deal was produce an heir, you still weren't sure on how your kind reproduces but you vowed to make it work. Sam promised to help the best he could, seriously that boy needs a girlfriend.  
After the ceremony you & Crowley were all set to honeymoon in a gorgeous castle in Scotland. Sadly it burned to the ground, so you had a cozy little cottage in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but lush mores & dense trees as far as the eye could see, you loved it. It only had a bedroom, bathroom & kitchen. You insisted it was all you needed but Crowley kept trying to compensate with elaborate destination ideas.  
"Crowley, calm down. It's beautiful, honestly it's all I could even want. No distractions, no growing pains, no interlopers, just us."  
"I'll take us back to that flat in Bali! Or how about Italy!"  
"Shut the fuck up & come to bed. We've just been married & it's been two whole months sense we've been in the same room together."  
"This place is not good enough for you." He insists.  
"Fergus MacLeod, if you don't get your ass over here & put a baby in me I'll eat your soul."  
"Yes my darling wife." He smirks, snapping his fingers so both of your clothes disappear. "My gorgeous queen." He growls as he climbs up your naked body on the bed. He licks your thighs giving them open mouthed kisses & careful nibbles as the wetness between your legs grows. His hands slide up your sides cupping the softness of your breasts, thumbing your sensitive nipples.  
"Such a tease my husband." You keen.  
He growls in response before he looks you in the eye. "Say it again."  
"My husband." You look back with lust blown eyes.  
"I love you. I realize I've never told you before now. I love you (y/n)." He doesn't wait for a response, he latches onto your pussy sucking your clit into his mouth.  
"Yes! Oh Crowley! I love you!" You could swear you saw stars as your first orgasm hit you in record time. Crowley never stopped, he ate you through your orgasm lapping up your juices & fucking you with his tongue. "P-please, fuck me. I need you to fuck me."  
He leans up on his elbows, wiping his mouth clean of your slick. "Again, tell me again." He says as he crawls up your flushed body, licking every inch of skin he sees.  
"Crowley." You breathe as his head nestles in the crook of your neck, giving you teasing little licks & love bites. "I love you my husband, my king."  
With that he thrusts into you at a pace that has your senses spinning, feeling the stretch of his thickness hitting all the right places. You wrap your legs around his waist as his cock head rams itself into your cervix over & over. Gasping his approval as your claws run up his back, you bring one to your lips licking it clean. Seeing this spurs him in to an impossibility faster pace, lifting your right leg up to his shoulder to hit your gspot. Your crying out in pleasure about to hit your peak, you wrap your tail around your new husbands neck restricting his air. He gasps for air as you both collapse in explosive orgasms.  
You unfurl your tail from him, kissing the bruises on his throat. "What did I do to deserve such a sexy, kinky wife." He pants.  
"More." You're demanding as you flip him onto his back. Rutting his length between your pussy lips, pinching your nipples as you rub your clit over his cock. "I need you again."  
Crowley reaches between the two of you to grab the base of his cock, helping you lower your hips onto his length, already beading with precum once again. He grabs roughly onto your hips as your grinding on his member. You reach back to grab onto his knees for leverage. He pinches your sensitive nipples roughly, using them to pull you back towards him into a sloppy kiss.   
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." He growls through clenched teeth, locking his eyes to yours.  
"Please... Oh fuck! Please don't stop!" You cry out as he furiously rubs your clit in tight circles. The added friction causing your fluttering walls to clamp down on his cock.  
"So fucking wet for me." His jaw clamped tight. "Cum with me, I don't think I can hold it." His thrusts become erratic.  
You cum shouting his name, your legs shaking as you feel his cock twitching as his warm sticky cum spurts out against your cervix once again.  
Exhausted & spent you try to snuggle into your warm fluffy nest, a tangle of limbs. Crowley pulls you into his chest, his still hard member rutting against your stomach.  
"Seriously? Still?"  
"I don't know, you just have that affect on me."  
You thought back to that first night with Dean, you decided to make a note to bring this up with Sam. You weren't sure how it would work, but you knew he'd want to do research. Your new husband didn't go down for almost two hours, you tried to keep you both hydrated, popping in water as needed. By the time your Scotland honeymoon was over you'd popped to Paris for a week, then Japan.  
By the time you got home you checked in with Sam, meeting him in the bunkers infirmary for a few tests. He bought into your theory that your slick works much like viagra, but he wanted to make sure you weren't pregnant before the theory was tested. You agreed to come back in one week, ordering him more medical equipment to be delivered to your home. You had it all popped into the bunker giving him enough time to figure out how it works. Crowley was beside himself, he wanted to know now, but you convinced him to wait. It's not like you could see a traditional doctor, you could glamour out your attributes but you didn't know if everything on the inside was the same.  
Sam & Dean set up the sonogram machine, Sam read the manual. Dean figured out how it worked by watching YouTube. The one month had passed & you were ready for your scan. They wore white lab coats & blue scrubs they found in one of the lockers. You appreciated it, they looked really sexy & it settled your nerves when they tried to talk like doctors on tv giving you a laugh.  
"Alright Mrs. MacLeod, we're going to put the jelly on your tummy. This may be a little cold... Jelly!" He yells holding his hand out to Sam.  
"Jelly!" He calls as he hands him the container.  
You squeal a little. "Yep, that's really cold."  
"Wand thingy!" He holds out his hand.  
"Wand!" Sam puts the sonogram wand in his waiting hand.  
Dean carefully presses the wand into your stomach & your eyes jump to the monitor. "How do we know if we're looking at the right thing?"  
Sam speaks first. "Well the traditional tests came out negative but we can't be sure a traditional test will work with your physiology. This may give us the best idea."  
"I'm hoping the little omen baby will give us a heartbeat, that would be cool."  
"Aaaw, Dean. Ya big softy." You chide.  
Sam flicks on the speakers watching the monitor along with you. "Aim lower I think."  
Dean rubs the wand over your entire abdomen, from just above your lips to right below your belly button.  
"I really wish you could wear underwear, this is really distracting." He adjusts his jeans & smiles at you bashfully.  
"Sorry, tail makes it quite uncomfortable. So is laying on it in this damn chair. Do you see anything Sam?"  
"Sorry, I can't tell & we don't have a heartbeat. But in human pregnancies that can take up to five weeks."  
"We had a month long honeymoon & it's been a month sense it ended. If it hasn't happened by now it probably never will." You were pouting all day, you didn't want to eat, you couldn't do anything but curl up in your nest & sulk. Crowley had meetings all day, & for once you were glad. You didn't know how you were going to tell him you couldn't give him children.  
"(Y/n) darling? What's wrong?"  
His concern pained you, all you wanted to do was sink into the nest & disappear. You circled into yourself unwilling to share your bad news.  
"It didn't go well did it?" He rubs soothing circles into your back. Calming you with his soothing voice.  
"No." You whisper.  
"It's alright my love, we can keep trying. It'll happen."  
"You don't know that."  
"Of course I do." He sounded so sure, you wanted to believe.  
"What if we aren't compatible? What if our species can't mate?"  
"My dear, you are radiant like the sun. Much like the sun I can't live without you. I want you every day for the rest of my existence, no matter what the future holds."  
"You designed a nursery before I even moved in! I know how badly you want children, you can't tell me your willing to go without them."  
"For you I will."  
"I saw the little black onesies Fergus." You only called him Fergus when you were upset.  
"So I got a little excited, if it makes you feel better I'll get rid of the baby things."  
"That doesn't make me feel better. It makes me feel worse. I don't know anything about my kind, but if my past is any indication I doubt were maternal at all." Everything about you seems to droop. "I never even knew my mother."  
"You can do this, you will be a wonderful mother. It will happen when the time is right. But if it doesn't we can always adopt."  
"I'll go see Sam tomorrow, I'll let him test anything he wants."  
"Are you sure you won't accept my alternative offer?"  
"I trust Sam, I don't trust some demon wearing a doctor!"  
"Alright love, whatever makes you more comfortable."  
With Sam's insistence you started a new diet plan, according to his theory. You stopped drinking your shakes all together, instead you upped your intake on virgin blood. Crowley's blood just made you sick. You typically only drink it when your injured or during growth spurts. Sam theories that it's not happening because you're consuming Crowley's 'baby batter' as Dean called it, all day & he doesn't have time to build it back up & make more when you need it. You're probably drinking so much more of it because his supply is low.  
From what you could tell it seemed to be working. Crowley seemed less stressed, he wasn't in constant demand to provide shakes. You were hungry but you weren't on the verge of attack. Two weeks, Crowley wasn't allowed to cum.  
"I'm not letting a bloody Winchester dictate my willy."  
"If you want babies you'll do it." You crossed the room to get away from your husbands advances. "I want you, you know I do. But I know you have a serious fetish for knocking me up."  
"Is it a crime to want to see my sexy wife big it's my child? Come on darling, just a quickie."  
"No, & don't you go jacking off in the shower this time. I'll have Rowena curse your junk if I catch you at it again." You heard him grumble something under his breath. "You push back the timeline if you cum, I need you to do this. Please."  
"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch. I'll rut you in my sleep if I don't."  
The two weeks went off without a hitch, Sam took a few samples to check out a few theories. You wouldn't let him take blood, but you let him take everything else. You knew he was interested in your slick more then anything else. You were dying to see how this one went as much as he was. You took an over the counter pregnancy test & got a sonogram just to check things at a base level. Still all negative.  
You stayed to watch the experimental phase of the slick test. Dean volunteered to put one drop on his tongue, he got hard instantly. Dean came after you but Sam had him locked in the bathroom like a teenager until it finally went down two hours later.   
You went home to Crowley & gave him one drop of your essence. The sex was always good, but something about this time was more romantic than ever before. He seemed more attentive somehow.

Sam called you up the next afternoon. "(Y/n), hey. We're about to run the tear test, you want in?"  
"I thought Dean was done being a gunea pig for a while after the slick test."  
"Oh no, he is. I'm taking them myself."  
"Alrighty, on my way." You popped into the bunker, you were about to warn Sam not to try them. You didn't know what else could possibly hurt someone. Instead what you saw was Sam sitting in the exam table starring at the vial of tears he collected last week looking rather morose. "Sam? Are you ok?"  
"Hmm? Yea, I'm fine." He gives you a forced smile & places the tears on a table nearby, slipping his phone into his pants pocket.  
"What's wrong? You didn't take them did you?"  
"No, not yet. I was waiting for you to get here."  
"You really shouldn't take them. I wasn't thinking clearly when I let you collect those, I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Alright then, let's get your tests started." He picks up the vial & throws it in the trash.  
Negative, but you were able to convince him that sex once a day for your health & Crowley's sanity would be best. Sam wasn't acting normally, you decided to stick around to see if you could figure out what was wrong. At least until Dean got home from testing out your slick on bar floozies.  
"Is there something you need to talk about? You can tell me anything Sam."  
"If only that were true." He muses out loud.  
"What are you talking about? Of course you can."  
"I really can't talk to you about this, I'm sorry."  
He was starting to appeal to your curious nature, you weren't going to let this go easily. "What you don't trust me enough? Is that it?"  
"No, don't be ridiculous. There is no woman I trust more than you."  
"Come on then spill it!" You leaned in close & whispered to him in the empty space. "It's not bedroom trouble is it?"  
"It's not like that." He fidgets in his seat running his hands through his shoulder length hair.  
"What? Girl trouble? Guy trouble? Inferiority complex? Come on I can't help you if you won't tell me."  
"I really don't want to talk about it."  
"Is it Crowley? Is he pressuring you about the whole baby thing?"  
It was faint but you saw it, a crack through his poker face at the mention of your future child. "No, I haven't heard from him."  
"What about the baby thing bothers you?" You took a step back from him. "It's me? You have a problem with me."  
"It's not like that (y/n)..."  
"Sam, you are one of the people I trust most in this world. I come to you with everything! Hell I'd rather hang out with you than listen to Crowley snore all night."  
"Then stay here, move back in."  
"I figured you'd be sick of me by now, I'm practically living here half the time. You see me almost every day."  
"Are you only married to him for how he's able to provide meals for you? Or do you love him?"  
"How could you ask me that?" You stared at him in shock, to be honest you never expected anyone to ever ask you that.  
"I have to know, are you doing this because you love him? Are you doing it to keep your position? Did he force you into marrying him?"  
Your hands balled into fists & your jaw clenched tight. "How dare you." You stormed out of the infirmary heading for your old room.  
Sam knew he fucked up, he still needed to know. He rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation. "Shit." He took a deep breath before going to follow you. "(Y/n), I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad at me." When he got to your room he found you curled up in a new nest you brought over later in the week. "Please, I'm sorry."  
"Why? Why would you think I'm that kind of person?"  
He ducks down to sit by your nest, looking at the floor he whispers. "I'm sorry, I'm an idiot."  
"Your apology means nothing to me. Tell. Me. Why."  
"I want you to stay, I don't want to go back to Crowley. (Y/n), I'm in love with you. Please (y/n)... stay, stay here with me."  
"Bullshit." You're seething back at him, grinding the words through your teeth.  
"But..." He starts & you cut him off.  
"If you loved me you'd have told me long before the wedding. If you loved me you wouldn't be trying so hard for me to get knocked up by some other guy. What is this really about?"  
"He's not right for you! You're better than all this. You deserve so much better than him."  
"You think you're better than him? You think you are better for me?"  
"I couldn't go another day without telling you how I feel."  
"I... I..."  
"Please, don't hate me. If you don't feel the same way I'll understand. But please don't let this be the last time I get to see your beautiful face."  
"I need to go."  
"I'm sorry, please don't let this ruin what we have."  
You look up at him with sad eyes. "Goodbye Sam." You popped back to your room in the estate, curled up & cried yourself to sleep.

The next morning you woke up alone again, it was becoming increasingly common. Crowley would get caught up at work & you spent the day alone. Today you really didn't want to be alone, you popped into the throne room to talk to Crowley. However, when you got there it was empty. He wasn't in the hellhound den, nor his office.  
"Bailey, where is Fergus?"  
"I'm sorry majesty, I don't know."  
"Bailey, Bailey, Bailey... You know what I can do to you if you lie to me."  
"I do majesty."  
"So who are you more afraid of? You puny king? Or you queen?"  
"1462 Southland Street, room 34."  
"Thank you, you've been promoted. You are now my assistant."  
"Thank you my queen."  
You were sick of people telling you what you should have, you wanted to be in control of your own future. You glamoured your attributes out of sight & popped to Southland street so you could find out where your husband ran off to. Once there you saw many expensive shops & eateries. Number 1462 however was a hotel. You thought you'd be sad, but you were beyond angry. You popped inside room 34's bathroom hoping to overhear him merely engaging in conversation with a client. Sadly this is not what you heard, what you did hear was the exaggerated moaning of some floozie & headboard hitting the wall. You were stunned, you weren't sure how to feel about this.  
How could you be sure it was Crowley, this wasn't exactly the penthouse. You had to be sure, you decide to stick it out & get a positive id. If Bailey dared to lie to you he'd be your dead assistant as soon as you got home. That's when you heard it, that grunting growl noise Crowley makes when he cums. You wanted to catch him dead to rights so you popped in next to the bed.  
"Hello husband."  
"(Y/n)!" He looked like a deer in the headlights, he knew he was fucked.  
"You, whore, stay I command you."  
"Yes majesty." She squeaks.  
"Fergus, I want a divorce." You rip the skin of your finger & force it into his mouth. "You are mine you discussing drone. Get dressed."  
"Yes mistress." He drags himself from his 'date' & quickly redresses himself.  
"As for you, what do you do?"  
"I'm a crossroads demon majesty. Please, I-I don't want to be a drone."  
"Oh honey, that's the least of your problems." You reached forward drawing her into a kiss, devouring everything she used to be, her black smoke filling you up. The lifeless shell she inhabited falling back onto the bed.  
"Fergus, come with me."  
"Yes mistress."  
You popped away & he snaps his fingers to follow you back to the bunker.  
"Boys! I need to talk to you!" You sat up on one of the tables in the library waiting for them to come fourth. "Kneel Fergus, you discussing piece of filth."  
"Yes mistress." He takes a knee at your feet.  
"Don't you dare touch me you piece of shit."  
"Of course mistress."  
"(Y/n)? You couldn't find a more private local for your sex games?" Dean gives you a curious eye trying his best not to look at your new pet.  
"Go get Sam, we all need to talk."  
"I'm here, sorry, I was in the store room." He says as he tries to avoid your gaze.  
"Fergus here is a selfish self serving prick. He is also now your lapdog & my willing slave." You look down at him in disgust. "Aren't you?"  
"I am all of those things my mistress." He looks up at you with the blank expression only a drone could have, his eyes were completely dead.  
You looked up at your friends. "So congrats, wether we like it or not we now own hell."  
"What? What did you do to him?" Dean isn't sure if he should be shocked or impressed.  
"What did he do to you?" Sam didn't looked shocked, he just looked sad on your behalf.  
"Tell them what you did... You make me sick, stop looking at me!"  
"Yes mistress. I asked her to marry me & convinced her to move in so I could have control of her & her abilities. I slept with many women behind her back, & attempted to further control her by giving her a child so she would stay & would no longer leave my home. Once I had used her as much as I could I planned to kill her because she was exhausting. I told her I loved her, I lied to her.."  
"Shut up!" You couldn't listen to him anymore. "You will go back to hell, you will rule under our orders. You will not harm the innocent, you will come to the boys or myself with any decisions of merit. You will continue to provide food for me. But above all else you will not come near me unless I expressly tell you to. Any instructions Sam & Dean give you you'll follow, now get out of my face." He simply snapped his fingers & left.  
"I'm going to bed." All you wanted to do was curl up in your nest & relax.  
"Goodnight (y/n), I'll uh, bring you some pie."  
"Thank you Dean."  
"I'm here if you need to talk." Sam, mister sensitivity. Just not what you need right now.  
"Not right now, thank you."  
When you got to your room you stripped off your expensively tailored red dress & shoes curling up in your nest. You didn't want to cry, you really didn't. You knew he wasn't worth it, but you needed to mourn the loss of what you thought you had.  
"(Y/n) can I come in?"  
"Please, just leave me alone. You can tell me you told me so later."  
"Sammy & I are here if you need us. I don't do the feelings thing, but I'm here if you need anything else."  
"Peanutbutter, please."  
"Alright, that I can do."  
Not much time had passed, you covered your body with one of the fluffy foe fur blankets in the nest. You knew that Dean was typically uncomfortable with you being naked, you just never wanted to wear the color red ever again. Red was now the color of lies, the color or betrayal. The color of your wedding dress that you wanted to burn as soon as you went to pack some of your things. You were pulled from your thoughts by another knock at the door.  
"Come in Dean."  
"Uh, it's Sam... I brought your peanutbutter."  
"Oh, s-sorry Sam. Please, come in." You weren't sure what to say so soon after he'd confessed his feelings for you. If he still had them after all this mess.  
He started when he saw you naked covered by nothing but a fluffy blanket. "I, uh, um. Alright, tonight's menu includes a full jar of peanutbutter, graham crackers, milk, peanutbutter cups, & Dean went to the store to get pie & some ice cream."  
"Thank you Sam." You pulled the blanket tightly to your body.  
"I, uh, I'll go grab something to set this all on. I'll be right back."  
You didn't say anything as he left. He returned shortly with a coffee table from the lounge, it was just the right height. He brought in his laptop from his room & you both ate your snacks in silence, resuming your X-Files marathon on Netflix. Dean came back home about 20 minutes later, sitting on the opposite side of your nest. He brought pie & ice cream, bowls & spoons for everyone. Nobody talked, everyone just ate & watched the screen.  
Eventually Dean went to bed, Sam seemed reluctant to leave your side. He really was the best friend you ever had. The silence became deafening, the only sounds were of Scully scoffing at Moulder's theories that always prove correct.  
"You were right." You whispered.  
"I didn't want to be."  
"I'm sorry I got so mad at you."  
"You had every right to be... Were you happy?"  
"I'd never been in a relationship before, I don't know what a happy one looks like."  
"You'll know when you have it."  
"I guess my first clue was the secrets, he had so many from me. I couldn't even tell him my real age."  
"You didn't think he'd react well, & you were right, he did freak out when he thought you were a fledgling."  
"I should have never moved into that house."  
"Don't beat yourself up about it, everyone makes mistakes."  
"I left my only friends. I let him use me & isolate me. I almost had his children."  
"(Y/n), I've been there, I told you about Ruby. It gets better."  
"I'm such an idiot. You both warned me & I didn't listen."  
"It's not stupid to want someone to love you." He leans in giving you a bruising hug. "You deserve to be loved, you did not deserve what he did to you."  
"Thanks Sam."  
You looked up as he blushed & cleared his throat uncomfortably as if he'd just realized you were still naked. "I, uh. Um, I'm gonna get to bed."  
"You could stay." You didn't look at him, to afraid you were choosing wrong again. "I really don't want to be alone."  
"Uh, sure, one sec." He left to put the food back in the kitchen. When he returned he was dressed in flannel pajama bottoms & a white tshirt. "Do you? I mean, do you have? Uh." His face was red & you knew he was trying not to but couldn't stop staring.  
"I sleep naked most of the time, some nighties tangle on my wings when I sleep."  
"Oh, of course." He was running his hand over the back of his neck, cheeks still aflame.  
"Don't be nervous, don't over think it. Just get in."  
He took a deep breath then climbed down into your nest on the mattress on the floor. His laid on his back, his feet sticking out the bottom. You grabbed one of the blankets & covered him up, then you curled up on your side like you normally do, your wings & tail splayed out behind you. You usually slept with a body pillow as Crowley refused to cuddle when he slept. You couldn't help the instinct to curl up to Sam, one of your legs overlapping his & your head on his chest. You breathed a sigh of contentment & fell asleep with his free hand stroking your hair.  
When you got up in the morning Sam was gone, this wasn't like him & you were worried you'd done something wrong in asking him to stay. You knew he'd have a hard time saying no even if he'd wanted to. Your stomach grumbled, you knew you should head toward the kitchen but you just curled up in a fetal position & attempted to drift back into sleep. You napped for an additional thirty minutes, you stretched awake & crawled out of your nest. You bent down to pick up your dress turning your nose up at the color, your blood boiling at the thought of what that color now represents for you. Suddenly you feel begin to feel nauseous you ran from the room toward the bathroom. Feeling tension in your joints you run to the toilet loosing the contents of your stomach into the waiting bowl still clutching the offending red dress.  
"(Y/n), are you ok?" You hadn't noticed Dean in the shower. Cursing your luck you begin to heave into the bowl once again. He peaks his head out of the curtain. "(Y/n)?"  
"I can't." You heave again. "It won't stop." You make a dry noise in tour throat. "What's wrong with me?"  
Dean turns off the tap & grabs his towel from the peg near by, he wraps it around his waist. He strides up next to you to hold your hair & rub your back a sad look on his face while he tells you. "It's ok kid, you'll be alright." If only he knew how wrong he was.

"I'm so sorry (y/n)." Sam looks like he wants to cry as you sit on the infirmary table just blinking at him.  
"You're wrong."  
"I ran it eight times, I'm sorry."  
"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE THAT BASTARDS BABY!"  
"Then don't think of the kid that way. It's yours, not his." Dean interjects.  
"I can't do this." You hopped off the table pacing in circles.  
"It's going to be ok, we will be here for you every step of the way."  
"I'm so..." Tears began to cascade down your cheeks. "I'm scarred."  
Sam gathered you into a tight hug. "It's ok. You're ok, I'm here. I'm here for you."  
You curled up on him & completely fell apart.

It took four weeks to get your new diet figured out, you still ate what you wanted but your shakes had to be adjusted significantly. Mourning sickness was a bitch until you got the right formula down. Six portions of 'baby batter' from willing donators, three from your ex husband, one table spoon of virgin blood, two tablespoons of blood from your least favorite demon, & made in whatever flavor you desired. Shakes were still delivered by Bailey but he was also now in charge of making them. You didn't want Sam or Dean adding to your shakes, you didn't want to put that on them.

You & Sam were getting closer, you slept curled up with him more often than you slept alone. You hadn't had sex yet, you were taking it uncomfortably slow. Dean seemed to sense the sexual tension when you were together. He tended to make himself scarce saying he was going for a drive quite often lately. He always came back looking disappointed. Your relationship with Sam & friendship with Dean was not the only thing growing at an alarming rate. You'd only been pregnant for four weeks but from all the scans you appeared to be almost four or five months along.  
Sam has still been writing all his findings down, he believes he'll be able to help the baby when it's born to better understand it's physiology. You were using Crowley's money to have things delivered whenever they were needed. Lately you were having larger dresses made every few days. Rowena had been surprisingly supportive when she found out what you did, she was over the moon at the idea of being a grandmother. She'd helped you hide your wings & tail with a spell of hers, your attributes appeared on your skin like tattoos, even your retractable claws. Your fingers were black up to your first knuckle, your wings condensed into a back piece that extended to your butt cheeks, & your tail curled upon your left thigh as it did before your wings were fully grown.  
"Rowena, I can't thank you enough."  
"Nonsense dearie, bring the wee babe to see its grammy once in a while. That's all the payment I desire." Her hands splay out caressing your stomach. "Oh! Spry little bugger."  
"Kicks like nobody's business." You smiled down sadly at your growing tummy.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I still can't bring myself to see him."  
"He doesn't deserve your kindness, he deserves worse than he got." She said it like she was talking about the weather.  
You don't know what possessed you into it, but you blurted out. "I'm in love with someone else."  
"Oh?" She wore a soft smile.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that."  
"You deserve to be happy dear, it was bound to happen."  
"Thank you again." You gave her your number & popped back home to the bunker for another shake. Both of your boys were sat at the kitchen table talking over beers.  
"Notice anything different about me today boys?" You gave a little twirl much like a little girl with a new dress.  
"You learned to camouflage again! That's fantastic (y/n). How'd you do it?"  
"If I'm not mistaken I think that dress got tighter again too." Dean was looking like he was trying to look up your skirt. So you in inched away from him a bit more.  
"Rowena actually, she helped me out. Now it's not a glamour, I won't knock things over when we go out."  
"Unless it's with that tummy." Dean's fingers were twitching & appeared to be on the verge of drooling like he desperately wanted a feel.  
"Dean, no." You rubbed your tummy protectively. "Must be getting hungry." You shot a text to Bailey to bring your next shake & went to go raid the fridge.  
"Come on, I just wanted to say hello." He just sat there pouting & Sam as shrugged at him.  
Later on that night you were curled up with Sam as he gently stroked your stomach. "Why won't you let Dean touch the baby?"  
"What are you taking about?"  
"You let a stranger at the diner touch your stomach tonight, I touch it all the time. Did you let Rowena?"  
"Yes." Your head tilts down, you were confused, you could swear he touched your stomach before. But now that you think about it you were defensive whenever he tried.  
"Then why not Dean?"  
"I-I don't know, it's just instinct I guess."  
"He's starting to think you don't trust him anymore."  
You got out of your nest & strode up to Dean's door knocking then entering without answer.  
You found him in bed reading a book. "(Y/n)?" You grabbed the book & tossed it to the other side of the bed. You crawled up into his lap straddling his hips, you grabbed his hands & placed them both on your stomach.  
A burst of fluid fell from between your hips & you felt a sharp pain. You doubled over crying out for Sam. He burst into the room seeing you hunched over your stomach on Dean's lap.  
"The baby is coming, we need to get the supplies." Dean scooped you up into his arms carrying you to the infirmary.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know, she sat on my lap & made me touch her stomach, then her water broke."  
Sam dressed the delivery table & Dean gently set you down before putting your feet in stirrups. You continued to cry out in agonizing pain.  
"Dude I can see the head, you've got to get the clamps ready!"  
"Shit, on my way!"  
"(Y/n), you've got to push."  
"I'm not ready." You cried. "I'm not ready to be a mother."  
"You can do it, just push."  
You pushed as hard as you could feeling a horrible burning, then relief followed by a slight numbness.  
"It's a girl!" Sam cries.  
Tears of happiness fall from your eyes, then blackness takes you.  
"Sammy take the baby... (Y/n)?! (Y/n) wake up!"  
Tears in his eyes Sam takes the new pink bundle freshly corded to the wash station to look her over & get her cleaned & dressed.  
"Come on breathe!" He pumps your chest & gives you breaths.  
Sam calls Bailey in a panic to bring virgin blood & spunk, you'd told him once it'd saved you before. Dean continues compressions as they wait for the life saving fluids. In near silence. They poured it down your throat when it arrived & waited. Two days passed, no signs of life. Desperate to bring you back Sam injected more blood directly into your heart & ordered three times as much spunk as you usually eat. Following what you'd told him about your last brush with death he put it directly into your womb. A total of five days after the birth of your daughter Sam & Dean name her Mary. She has fiery red hair like Rowena & your eyes. Mary appears to be quite smitten with Dean, always gazing up at him with adoration while he sings to her. A happy baby that barely ever cries, because she is so very loved by her new family.  
It seemed you would never wake up, every effort they put into you resurrection has failed. Reluctantly they began to plan out your funeral. Sam cannot bare to burn your body, you don't seem to rot, despite your lack of heartbeat or breath you appear to be merely sleeping.   
You woke up in your nest pulling an iv out of your arm, slowly you padded to the kitchen to find your boys. "Hello? Anybody home?"  
"Momma!" Startled you turn around to find a tiny girl vibrant hair. He flies up into your arms hugging you tightly.


End file.
